The Creator of Dark Life
by Tex18
Summary: Remnant is a odd world. People with scyfles, scythe rifles. Monsters of negative emotion and darkness. People with animal parts. Yet... the world's going to get a bit weirder. How? Well imagine meeting a young man, with arachnid limbs, and is able to create Grimm from what he calls 'Strands'. Only question is, will he be seen as a monster, or as a hero?
_**"Take the strands. Mix them together. Create something new. Master it. Change it. Rework it."**_ \- Tobias Weaver, explaining about his 'semblance'

 **A/N: Honestly... I think I could of made this better, but when you got the feeling of a railroad spike in your left foot and feel like throwing up while on fire... yeah sick and soreness sucks.**

* * *

Fifteen centillion strands. Fifteen centillion strands of bodily molecules float around in massive tubes all around a dark room. The tubes glowed eerily green, some containing... subjects for his experiments. Some human, other fauni, but the most numerous subjects... were Grimm. It was honestly a marvel how he acquired Grimm corpses, for they dissolved upon death, but what he did with them only a few knew. See, he wasn't a normal man or even a faunus. He was a older creature called Kryptic, a being with the blood of human and 'other' blood. Kryptics were beings that were of blood other then animal, falling under the category of insect, arthropod, or some other non-animal type. The blood that runs in his veins was arthropod blood, specifically of the spider variety. The man in question is named Tobias Weaver, a Hispanic/Italian mix blooded man with the blood of a golden orb weaver spider. He was a modest five foot seven teen with hair that was a mix of two shades of orange. His skin was lightly tan with light green eyes and a pair of tortoiseshell glasses, silver framed with rose color lenses.

Over his body was a large, white, labcoat that held his four, two-tone orange spider legs. Each one was light orange at the joints, but dark orange the rest of the way down. The legs were wrapped around his body to make them less noticeable to any who would meet him, making them look like some kind of black and orange vest. Underneath the coat was a simple white shirt along with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, both of which were plain. No logos, no patterns, just plain. It's how he liked it and how he would keep it. As he wandered around his lab, he thought back to how he acquired such a place.

The place was a simple bunker, hidden deep in the middle of the Forever Fall forest, far from the ruins where the Initiation was. For the last few years, he has stayed within this old bunker. A bunker from the old Faunus War, specifically a large pair of steel doors on the surface, but went over five hundred feet deep into the ground, expanding over one hundred feet in all directions. He had made the place in his own image. A room for sleeping, a room for weapon working, a massive room for his 'creations', a lab room, and the remaining rooms were used to contain the subjects.

He never went after innocents. The Fauni he had in the tubes were all White Fang members. The humans, either killers, assassins, or even members of this 'Torchwick' fellow. In the end they were just subjects to him and his experiments. With his knowledge and his semblance, Tobias had created quite a... unique collection. Unique was the best term to describe his creations. As he walked amongst the tubes, he was followed by a massive creature, skin black as night but with white fur around the lower thighs and forearms. It's hands were of massive fists and hooves for feet as it looked like a massive bull, but walking on two legs. Height was, it was over eight feet tall and looked quite muscular in form. The other parts of it were covered in bite of white, bone-like armor with red markings, red eyes, and massive black horns on its head. By all marks and figure it looked like a creature of Grimm and yet... it followed Tobias like the Kryptic was his master. Which he was.

Tobias created this minotaur like being with his semblance, a rather odd, but workable power. He stopped when he saw a light coming on, signaling a silent alarm as he hopped onto the minotaur "Security feeds" he ordered as the creature rushes through the facility, dodging other creations he had made before stopping at a large room with cameras. When he looked at the cameras, he saw four beings near the door, all human. One with blonde hair, male, wielding a classic sword and shield combo. Another with red hair, female, wielding a spear and shield combo, instantly identified as Pyrrha Nikos from her popular fights. A third with orange hair, female, bouncing like a hyperactive chipmunk wielding a large hammer. The final one with black hair and a strand of pink, male, looking calm as he seemed to keep the orange one in line.

Tobias looked back as he made a hand motion to make some of his creations go to the door and wait. If they broke in, he would have his creations capture them first before deciding their fate.

* * *

The mission they were given was simple by the sound of it. Overhead surveillance detected 'unknown Grimm' entering and leaving some unknown location with large amounts of food, drink, and other substances stolen from town and nearby settlements. The team sent to investigate was known as Team JNPR, a team from Beacon Academy in Vale. On support they had Team RWBY on standby in case things get to hot. The only real problem though is "How do we get in?" the team leader, Jaune Arc, asked as they saw the large double doors. Honestly the doors looked so large and thick, not even a pissed off Yang could rip them off.

"How about we blast them off?!" asked the hyperactive, Nora Valkyrie, a explosive member of the team.

"That would alert most of the Grimm to us" replied the calm, Lie Ren, partner of Nora.

"I know. How about we pry the doors open. Sound good Jaun?" asked the huntress champion, Pyrrha Nikos. He just nods as he and Pyrrha planted their weapons between the doors and tried to pry the doors open, but with not a lot of luck. As they continued to try, the door suddenly clicks as the doors slowly started to open outwards. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's collar and raced to hide behind some bushes as Nora did the same with Ren. Watching, the four saw a small group of rat looking Grimm, about eight, exit and make their way to town. Jaune looks over "Let's go" he said as he hurried in along with his teammates.

When the doors closed, Jaune activated his scroll and shined a bright light, showing a large stairway leading into darkness. So far the only sound that was heard were the clicking of their armor and weapons alongside their footsteps. Before long, a yell was heard as they turned to find Lie Ren gone. The next one was more of a 'WEEE!' from Nora whose hammer was left behind. The two went back to back as they looked around to try and find where they went. Loud clicking was heard as glowing red eyes looking at them from above. A green shot comes out as Pyrrha cut it in half, but not long after hundreds of strands come out, all around, sticking to their bodies, lifting them up and quickly wrapping them up in their webbing, finding Ren and Nora also tied up.

The creatures carry them into a massive room as before them, they saw a teenager in a lab coat wearing a two-tone orange looking vest with a white shirt and blue jeans. He had light brown skin and stood a good five foot seven in height. His hair was a mix of yellow-orange and red-orange colors. His eyes were light green with a pair of tortoiseshell glasses, silver framed with rose color lenses.

As he sat there, they were dropped onto the floor as the team got a good look at the creatures. Spiders with dull, green legs and pointy fangs as they crawl and sat next to the teen "You know... breaking and entering is against the law" he said as he spoke with barely any emotion. His voice level, deep, but had something hidden amongst the words. Didn't take long to figure out what it was though "Now tell me why I shouldn't kill you for breaking into my home" he said as from the shadows came... all sorts of creatures, many of which not even Port had seen or been documented before. One was a massive bull/human creature, another some kind of buck/skeleton/demon looking monster, whose horned reached the very roof itself.

The only thought running through Team JNPR's head, was 'who was this man?'. Though the real thought going through Nora's head was 'Can I ride a spider?'


End file.
